


Ses pires souvenirs

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Convergence Manor, Feels, House Palpatine, One Shot, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] Un vieux manoir hanté par les mauvais souvenirs de ses propriétaires. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Convergence, alors que la bâtisse avait été témoin des dysfonctionnements de la Maison Palpatine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sidious vous avait manqué ? Ne vous en faites pas, il m'a chargée de faire remonter son fandom français à la surface x')

C'était un vieux manoir qui se dressait sur la rive d'un grand lac. Son apparence témoignait de la richesse de la dynastie qui avait un jour vécu ici, mais il n'avait aucun trait particulier qui pourrait le différencier d'une autre demeure de l'aristocratie Naboo.

L'intérieur portait encore quelques stigmates de la décoration qui avait été faite avec goût, mais les grandes pièces étaient déjà recouvertes de poussière et de toiles d'arachnides. Au rez-de-chaussée s'enfilaient de nombreux salons à l'allure tout à fait impersonnelle, le sous-sol était occupé par les cuisines. Les étages cachaient les bureaux, les chambres et la bibliothèque.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant avançait lentement entre les différentes pièces de mobilier, dans cet atmosphère familière mais aussi étouffante. Le manoir était ce qu'il était censé appeler sa « maison », pourtant il ne ressentait aucune émotion positive à la vue de la bâtisse. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, pourtant il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Déambulant au hasard des couloirs, il finit par s'approcher d'une commode richement ornée, sur laquelle était posé un cadre photo holographique. Les capteurs de celui-ci décelèrent sa présence, et l'objet s'alluma pour afficher des clichés familiaux.

Sheev Palpatine posa ses yeux bleu pâle sur le diaporama holographique. Sous son regard indéchiffrable, des souvenirs défilaient. Une jeune femme rousse en robe de mariée, accrochée au bras d'un homme souriant amicalement. Ces mêmes personnes entourant le berceau d'un bébé endormi. Un groupe de cinq jeunes enfants assis les uns à côté des autres le long d'un banc de pierre.

Sur ce dernier cliché, Sheev était le plus âgé. Un jeune garçon de dix ans, assis presque en retrait de ses quatre frères et sœurs, à peine plus jeunes que lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à tisser de liens avec eux.

Venait ensuite une photo de Cosinga posant à côté de son fils aîné, légèrement plus âgé que sur le précédent holo. Tous les deux affichaient une proximité mensongère. Le soir-même, Sheev se rappela que les coups de son père l'avaient conduit à une arcade sourcilière brisée.

Le jeune – et désormais unique – Palpatine sentait la colère monter en lui. Le meurtre de cette famille abominable n'avait pas mis fin à ces accès de rage qui le prenaient en traître chaque fois que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Parfois, il avait juste envie de ressusciter Cosinga pour lui briser la nuque une nouvelle fois – pour sentir les os se briser sous ses doigts, pour voir de nouveau la vie quitter les pupilles dilatées de terreur de son père. Il savait que l'homme n'aurait pas hésité à mettre en action les menaces de mort qu'il avait proférées en face de son fils.

Palpatine releva la tête et se détourna des holos qui continuaient de défiler, imperturbables. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, fixé sans vraiment l'être sur un point lointain – le bout du couloir richement orné, certainement.

Il n'était vraiment pas mécontent de vendre le manoir de Convergence. Cet endroit regorgeait de ses pires souvenirs – ils suintaient presque des murs. Des cris, des coups, des ceintures qui claquaient, des grognements de douleur, le sol froid de la cave, l'obscurité du placard sous l'escalier, des insultes. Voilà ce que signifiait Convergence pour lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée de vous saper le moral comme ça x( Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je déprime x'(
> 
> Review ? ;)


End file.
